


Nowhere I Would Rather Be

by indigomagnus (holly_violet)



Series: Holly's Ficlet Instruments Works [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ficlet Instruments Week 11 - Cottage, Fluff without Plot, Inspired by a Bastille Song, Inspired loosely by Wayward Son - Rainbow Rowell, M/M, Meta, Mood Without Plot, Stargazing, kind of ig, kisses under the starlight :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holly_violet/pseuds/indigomagnus
Summary: Once the Shadow World collectively decides they’ve done enough, there’s a little cottage by the sea with a beautiful view. There’s nobody around for miles to bother them, but the wifi is magically enhanced. The cottage, while unassuming and almost plain to any outside observer, is bright and elegant inside, and full of so many ornaments and decorations that they’ve accumulated over the years that it could easily be called hedonistic.And Magnus and Alec have nothing but time.





	Nowhere I Would Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> this was very loosely inspired by a scene from the new sequel to Carry On by Rainbow Rowell, _Wayward Son_, but it's nowhere near as angsty as that scene!
> 
> Also, the title and Mood Music for this ficlet is 4AM by Bastille. Please listen to it if you feel like feeling some emotions!

Once the Shadow World collectively decides they’ve done enough, there’s a little cottage by the sea with a beautiful view. There’s nobody around for miles to bother them, but the wifi is magically enhanced. The cottage, while unassuming and almost  _ plain  _ to any outside observer, is bright and elegant inside, and full of so many ornaments and decorations that they’ve accumulated over the years that it could easily be called hedonistic.

And Magnus and Alec have nothing but time.

It’s the clearest night of the year. Normally, neither of them would go for big, bulky pickup trucks, but apparently it’s kind of a  _ thing  _ to lie in the back of one with piles of blankets and pillows and make out like teenagers in the middle of the night, so one is summoned.

The sky is huge tonight. Magnus, ever one for running with a theme, scattered silvery highlighter on his cheekbones and dark blue on his eyelids, so Alec isn’t really looking at the spread of the Milky Way overhead, anyway. He’d rather let Magnus point out constellations he already knows how to recognise, and just stare at him with enough warmth in his gaze to keep the cold out even without the magical barrier between them and the world.

Magnus adjusts his arm where it’s wrapped around Alec’s waist. “That one up there is Taurus— do you see?”

“Mhm,” Alec says vaguely, smiling broadly and turning his head on the fluffy throw pillows that they brought out with them. Magnus looks at him for a second, and matches his grin.

“What’s got you so happy? Didn’t think you were so excited by constellations,” he teases, running his hand down Alec’s jawline.

“You. Always you.” 

Magnus kisses him. Briefly, lightly, so gently his heart could break (if he didn’t know that Magnus would never let that happen again.)

“You big sap.”

“Shh, it was your influence that made me a big sap and you know it,” Alec says, and kisses him again, and Magnus rolls over so he’s almost lying completely on top of Alec so he can kiss him properly, deft fingers twining through the dark hair at the nape of Alec’s neck.

Their little bubble of peace isn’t fragile, and it never will be. They’ve been together for too long for anything to really come between them, though it took both Alec and Magnus a while to figure that out and truly believe it. But happiness does sometimes take some time to achieve, doesn’t it? Decades, maybe. It’s not fair. Good people sometimes have the most difficult and clumsy paths, but one supposes that makes the ending just that little bit sweeter.

“This was a fun evening,” Magnus murmurs against Alec’s lips, “We should do this again sometime.”

“You have ulterior motives.”

“And if I do?” Magnus kisses Alec’s jawline, down his neck. He’s wearing lipgloss with silver glitter in it (again, theming) and it’s left behind on Alec’s throat, sticky and sweet. “I don’t see you complaining.”

**Author's Note:**

> GOD i loved writing this  
based on the last big paragraph about happy endings can you tell i've been listening to TAZ
> 
> ok bye kudos and comments make my life better xx thanks for reading


End file.
